Rainy Yet Solid Romance
by TXToonGuy1037
Summary: Kick asks Kendall a question while she just came from Fort Knox a long while. Something really nice! You don't want to miss it!


_It was light rainy afternoon in Mellowbrook, and 14-year-old Kick Buttowski and his sidekick 12-year-old Haley Trenton, who is just competing in a mud-skiing contest, in which Haley won. Kick congratulated her and promised to buy her pizza at the Food-N-Fix if she won._

Wade: Hey, Danger Dude and Hailstorm!

Kick: Hey, Wade! Hand me a whole bacon-burger-shrimp pizza!

Haley: My favorite of course since I won the mudslide against my best friend!

Kick: All right, all right, squirt. Let's take it easy!

 _-: What's the occasion, guys?_

 _Kick and Haley turned to see Gunther and his girlfriend Julie with Kendall, who returned from Fort Knox, Texas. (Both Gunther, Julie and Kendall are 16 here.) Before she left for Texas for a while, Kick and Kendall decided to be more civil to each other. Kick has a secret crush on Kendall for a while, especially with some good moments with her like getting working together to get their hands stuck together from cave sap and to mix their skills for Dance Appreciation. After those moments, his love for her progressed steadily. Kick knew Kendall liked him back, but he wanted to make a big move when he told her, instead of the usual 'I like you, be my girlfriend' approach._

Haley: Hey, sis! Welcome back!

Kendall: Thank you, sweetie! Hey, how are things with you, 'Shortstop'?

Kick: Hey, that name only worked when I was little and short.

Kendall (playfully): Still a nice name for you, Clarence. It's not that bad.

 _After Kick and Kendall had that truce they become more playful when it comes to banter and rivalry, but still friends none then less. Although, they'll be a little more than friends today. Kick loves Kendall's playful banter._

Gunther: I can't stay for too long. Julie and I set up a date for the rodeo in West Mellowbrook. Julie: Tambry's driving us. I can't wait to beat Gibble in that race!

Kendall: Good luck, guys!

Julie: Thanks, sis!

Haley: I'll leave you two alone. Catch you later, Wade!

Wade: Later, Hales!

Kick: Careful of the rain, kiddo!

Haley: I will!

 _Haley joined Gunther and Julie when they left the place, leaving Kick and Kendall (and Wade) alone._

Wade: So how are things from Texas, Danger Dudette?

Kendall: I'm chief captain of my team, but my team is gonna move in a vicinity near here. So that means I'll moving back here.

Kick: Really?

Kendall: Mm-hmm!

Kick: I kinda missed you.

Kendall: Really?

Kick: Yeah. Come on let's get to your place.

Kendall: Sure.

 _When Kick and Kendall were about to exit, they see the rain grew heavier._

Kendall: I don't know if we can make it in this heavy rain, Kick.

Kick: I got my bike, you'll just to hold on tight. Wade, you got the spare raincoats for emergencies.

Wade: Got em ready, amigo!

Kick: Thanks, Wade! Ready Kends?

Kendall: Are you sure we'll make it in all of this rain?

Kick: Positive!

 _Kick with Kendall holding onto him, drove all the way to Cul-de-Sac in the heavy rain._

Kendall: This is insane, Kick!

Kick: True but also fun!

They reached Kendall's house and got off Kick's bike.

Kendall: Thanks a lot, Buttowski! I'm drenched!

Kick: Sorry about that. But at least it was fun.

Kendall: Oh please... well, it was a bit fun. But being overly soaked, not so much.

Kick: Yeah.

 _Kick and Kendall rushed inside the living room of Kendall's house, being completely soaked all over from heavy rain._

Kick: Hey, despite the awesome dodging the rain part, I really I got you soaked.

Kendall: Kick, it's okay. You didn't know the sudden change in weather. You never exactly what'll happen next.

Kick: That's true.

Kendall: Since it's rainy very heavily here. Wanna stay here for a while?

Kick: Really, you mean it?

Kendall: Of course! Since you are my friend anyway.

Kick: Thanks a lot. (You won't be just my friend for long.)

Kendall: My pleasure, Shortstop.

 _Kendall came upstairs get her and Kick some dry clothes. She got him Julie's red sweater and blue sweatpants. Kendall is wearing a blue long-sleeve top, green skirt and bright purple nylons._

Kendall: Hope they're not too big.

Kick: They're fine.

Kendall: Hope you'll like em.

Kick: You look really nice.

Kendall: Oh, thank you. It's nothing really.

Kick: No really, you look sexy in that. (Did I just said that out loud?)

Kendall: I do?

Kick: (Well, I did. Oh well.) You do.

Kendall: So let me show you something.

 _She brings him to her basement where there are plenty of the raddest stuff. They had a flat-screen TV with several games._

Kendall: You want Dr. Pepper?

Kick: Sure! Let's play a car race game.

Kendall: Okay. You sure?

Kick: Surprise me.

Kendall: Okay.

 _Kendall put in a random game into the console and they started playing. After playing for at least an hour, they raced through the whole game with Kendall in first place. She stuck her tongue playfully at Kick._

Kick: (This is it, my chance to make a move. We're alone with no one to bother us.) Let's play a different game.

 _Kick put on his mischevious face and looked straight at Kendall while throwing the controller to the side. He grabbed Kendall's leg and pulled her under him as he got up on his hands and knees. She looked at him completely shocl and red as a bet. She wasn't sure what was happening, everything was going too fast. Then as she was processing of what's happning, she felt a tickling sensation on her neck. She tried not to laugh until she processed that Kick was kissing her neck! She started laughing hysterically as they fell off the couch. Now she was now on top of Kick, and he was looking at her lovingly._

Kendall (hopefully): Does this mean what I think it means?

 _Kick couldn't stop thinking about really cute Kendall was. He rolled them so that he was completely on top of her, with one under her head and the other gently storking her face. They were so close their noses were touching, and they looked into each other's eyes._

Kick: Only if it means that I want you to be mine. If you though it was something else, then the answer is no.

 _She looked up at him and joy overwhelmed her. She kissed him passionately and felt his body fall even more onto her own. She then felt all of his weight leave but the kiss wasn't broken. She opened her eyes to see that was going on, only to feel his arms lift he up in the air back onto the love seat._

Kick: Let's see how ticklish you are and cute your laugh is.

Kendall (giggling): Oh no.

Kick: Come on, sweetie. You can make it.

 _Kick helds Kendall's foot, and started to tickle her foot, making Kendall laugh and beg him to stop. He refused to stop the first few times she asked. Eventually he stopped tickling and then kissed her foot._

Kick: So you ARE ticklish. And you have the most adorable laugh of any girl I ever met.

Kendall: Oh, thank you. Let's see how ticklish are you.

 _Kendall blew underneath Kick's nose which tickled him._

Kick: Hey!

Kendall: Yeah! Wait is that a nose?

Kick: Uhh, yeah.

Kendall: (squeals) Your nose is so cute! (kissing Kick's nose few times)

Kick: Okay, okay! (helds Kendall close) There's something I wanna give you.

Kendall: What is it?

 _Kick brings a box dressed like a gift to Kendall, who was anxious to open it. When she opened it, it revealed green slippers with pink trends and slipped them on, and they fitted perfectly._

Kendall: Thank you! Thank you! I love these!

Kick: You're welcome.

Kendall: How do you figure my shoe size?

Kick: Let's just say, your sister Haley wanted to help me with something big.

Kendall: What?

Kick: Kendall, I've come think to terms of how I liked you, and realized now is that...

Kendall: What? What is it?

Kick: ...I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?

Kendall: Oh, Kick! Did you mean it?

Kick: Of course!

Kendall (pinned Kick to the couch and kissed him all over): Yes! Yes! I love you! I love you, Clarence Francis Buttowski! You never knew how much I longed for this.

Kick: Well, with the help of kissing you in the theatre when we were younger may help with this!

Kendall: Wait a minute, didn't you already asked me?

Kick: I didn't say the official words.

Kendall: It still counts, sweetie, and I love you for it.

 _Kendall brings Kick to a long kiss. Kick one hand is hold her waist, the other is stroking Kendall's hair. Suddenly, Haley came into the basement, bringing box of pizza to the couple._

Haley: I got you some string cheese pizza!

Kendall: Oh, thank you, sweetie!

Kick: Thanks, kiddo!

Haley: The rain is still is bit of heavy and the wind's a bit strong. So Wanna watch a movie?

Kick: Great idea.

 _Haley played a gameplay version of Batman Arkham Asylum in the TV. They all enjoy it. They later fell asleep. Haley with Hansel on her lap, Kick with arms around his girlfriend. Gunther, Julie, Tambry, Tim and Kathy._

Gunther: There they are.

Tambry: Should we wake them up?

Julie: Nah, I think they look cute.

They're at the living room.

Tim: Kinda nice of Kick is holding on Kendall.

Kathy: Well, he always kinda liked her, but he hid it a long time. They aren't fight anymore.

Tim: Yeah, that's a great start.

Kathy: Did you think Kick popped the question?

Haley: Only one way to find out.

 _Gunther, Julie, Tambry, Kathy and Tim looked to see Haley, Hansel, Kick and Kendall awake._

Kick: Hey guys, might as well tell you.

Kendall: It's okay, sweetie, I'll them. Kick and I are officially dating.

Julie: Well, I knew it's bound to happen.

Haley: I knew it all the time!

Gunther: I always this would go this good!

Haley gave Kick her phone, Kick's mom is on the line.

Kick: Hey, mom!

Honey: Hi, sweetie! I just wanted to make sure you were okay.

Kick: Haley should've told you and yes I'm fine!

Honey: Yeah, she told me! That's good!

Kick: There's something else.

Honey: What is it, sweetie?

Kick: You remember, Kendall, right?

Honey: Of course.

Kick: She and I are pretty much dating.

Honey: Aww, that's great, sweetheart! I'm so proud of you!

Kick: Thanks, mom!

Honey: My little's Kick all grown up. You can stay with her tonight if you like!

Haley: Don't worry, Mrs. B, I got some spare stuff for him!

Honey: Good girl! Catch you tomorrow! Love you sweetie!

Kick: You too!

Kendall: Looks like your mom enjoys it!

Kick: She always liked you!

Kendall: D'aww!

Kick: So do I!

 _Kick locked Kendall in a passionate kiss! Kick and Kendall remained together passionately even when Kick and Kendall got married 7 years later, and had a daughter named Flame and a son named Tyler._

THE END


End file.
